The Legend of Zelda: Firefly's Realm
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: "Link shall find himself once again tested with great feats of strength and courage to overcome the greatest peril set against him thus far. But this time, he shall not be alone...
1. Introductory Story

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I know Zeldaness isn't mine. =P  
  
AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a Zelda story. *shrugs*   
  
I've written tons more stuff than I'll ever have time to post on here so I   
  
say I've had enough practice. ^_^  
  
*The Legend of Zelda: Firefly's Realm*  
  
Introduction  
  
Throughout the history of Hyrule, there has been one consistant figure. A   
  
green-clad boy who weilds the sword of justice.  
  
He mixes with Zoras, Kokiri, Gorons, and even the Deku folk without trace   
  
or suspicion. His name is Link, and his destiny has always been to weild   
  
the magic of the ancients and rescue the beautiful and kind Princess Zelda.  
  
After he, with the six legendary mages, sealed away the monster Ganon in   
  
the void beyond the chamber of time, and he returned from a search of the   
  
Lost Woods, nobody thought evil could ever return to Hyrule.  
  
However...  
  
A new day has dawned over the castle town, and with it a new and   
  
determined adversary to all things good and pure. Link shall find himself   
  
once again tested with great feats of strength and courage to overcome the   
  
greatest peril set against him thus far.  
  
But this time, he shall not be alone...  
  
THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: FIREFLY'S REALM  
  
...a new day has dawned, and it's not going to be a "pretty" one.  
  
((rated PG-13 for violence, inappropriate languge, and sexually-themed   
  
jokes and situations)) 


	2. Hyrule Castle Town

Disclaimer: *waves arms around* NOT MINE!!!  
  
AN: Well, okay. I guess here goes nothing, eh? This is going to be a shot   
  
at writing in 3rd-person, present time format, so if you see me change the   
  
time from "now" to "past", smack me with a frying pan.  
  
*The Legend of Zelda: Firefly's Realm*  
  
Hyrule Castle Town  
  
A tall, lean, muscled boy of perhaps ninteen years walks out of the Bazarr   
  
in Hyrule Castle Town, swinging a bag of arrows. His golden blonde hair   
  
shines in the late morning sunlight, and his green kokiri cap blows in a   
  
breeze. A girl just a year younger follows him, her hair also a golden   
  
color, blowing freely in it's lack of obstruction.  
  
"Link!" The girl yells at him, laughing. "Link, would you slow down? It's   
  
hard for me to keep up in all these skirts!" She motions toward the layers   
  
of lilac silk and lace that make up her dress. Link turns around and walks   
  
backward, facing his blonde friend.  
  
"I don't know why you can't just wear a tunic, like me, Zelda. It's so   
  
much easier to move in, and I'll bet that it's a whole lot cooler in   
  
summertime too!" He states, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Because I'm the crown princess of Hyrule." She mutters back in a way that   
  
suggests that this conversation has taken place before. "It isn't proper   
  
for any girl, save a Kokiri, to wear a tunic. And it's REALLY unacceptable   
  
for the Princess to wear one!" Link rolls his eyes and turns back around   
  
to walk the proper way.  
  
"Since it's shopping day, would you mind if we saddled up Epona and Kite   
  
to ride out to Lon Lon Ranch? I'm out of milk." He pulls an empty bottle   
  
out from nowhere and shakes it upside down, not a drop of liquid coming   
  
out. Zelda shakes her head in mock dismay.  
  
"Link, what am I ever going to do with you?" She smiles. "Okay, but only   
  
after the rest of the errands are done. It's a long ride to the ranch, and   
  
I don't want to get in trouble for shirking my duties. Knowing how to   
  
mingle with the commoners is just as much a royal skill as learning to run   
  
the country." She states matter-of-factually. "For what would happen if   
  
there were to be another revolution and I still didn't know how to provide   
  
for myself? Where would I be then?" Link looks back at her over his shou  
  
lder.  
  
"You'd be in safe hands, because I, Link, your personal guard, know all   
  
there is to know about mingling with commoners AND protecting young   
  
maidens." He grimaces. "And on that last bit, I'm not kidding. Ruto was a   
  
bloody pain when it came right down to it all inside Jabu Jabu." Zelda   
  
tries to stifle a giggle behind a gloved hand, though Link catches it.   
  
"What? I'm seriously not kidding!"  
  
"It's just the mention of the Zoranian princess." She gets out between   
  
snickers of amusement. "I've met her at conferences before. I-" she laughs   
  
a bit again "I really do pity you, having to deal with her all through the   
  
ordeal with Jabu Jabu and then the Water Temple too." She closes her   
  
purple eyes as she laughs harder, and in that time Link stops walking and   
  
looks at her fondly, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Come on you." He finally says. "Don't want to 'shirk your royal duties'."   
  
He quipps and gives her a sly sort of look before taking off at full speed   
  
toward the Potions shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continue on their way, buying, among other things, fish for the cooks   
  
and bottled poes for the castle apothecary and necromancer to study.   
  
(Zelda shudders at the purple ghosts)  
  
Up at the castle, the Hyrulian princess and her head of guards receive   
  
permission to ride to Lon Lon Ranch, and if necessary, spend the night   
  
there. Link readies Epona and Zelda, her unicorn stallion.  
  
"Are you ready?" Link asks his princess as they reach the drawbridge of   
  
the town.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She answers coyly, smiling.  
  
"Then off to Lon Lon Ranch! Hiyah, Epona!" 


End file.
